Queen Goddess?
by StarFire1989
Summary: READ. It's continues from Lady Knight about a goddess sent down to earth and a prince who falls in love with her. CHAPTER 8 Up! U want 2 know what happened with the dares? READ.
1. Chapter 1 The beggining

This is the new, more organised version of The Goddess carried on.  
  
1.1 Chapter 1  
  
A man crouched over a fire, coaxing out a flame. The wood was wet but he didn't dare use his Gift in case someone recognised who he really was. He had run away from his home at the age of eight and he was now twenty, going by the name of Sir Peter of King's Cove. He was still always on the lookout. He heard a twig snap and spun around. A tall woman with shining purple eyes was watching him. She was holding the reins of a gleaming white horse with a red tail and main and, like his owner, purple eyes.  
  
" How nice it is to meet you at last, Prince Jonathan the fifth," she said, her eyes sparkling with amusement.  
  
" You must be mistaken," replied Jonathan, his eyes full of amazement, " I'm not a prince!"  
  
"I'm not mistaken. I knew who you really were when I named you my heir to Kings Cove. I must say, it's nice to have finally met you."  
  
"You named me your heir?"  
  
"Of course I did, though I was only nine when I did and studying in Carthak for my black robe. It's quite lucky you came along because I really did need someone to take care of the cove, I was never quite good at keeping house."  
  
"I'm not quite sure I understand."  
  
"I didn't think you would. Sit down and I'll explain." She gestured towards the floor by the fire and sat down.  
  
"Don't interrupt till I've finished, alright"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"My name is Master Sir Elizabeth of Kings Cove and Pirates Swoop. Alanna and George adopted me when I was six but I left them at the age of eight to train to be a Master in the City of the Gods. After six months I passed my ordeal of Mastery and became the youngest ever Master. As you can tell, my grip on my magical powers is much stronger than other peoples. This is how, even though I was so young, I became the Duchess of Kings Cove. I then went to study in Carthak. After a year I got my black robe and returned to Tortall where I started my training as a knight at the age of ten. After four years as a page your father gave me permission to take my Ordeal of Knighthood. Even in my first year I had been better at all my subjects than my teachers. After my Ordeal I used my gift to put a type of memory spell over the whole world, I did not wish to be noticed. I've been wandering ever since." She stopped and looked over at the open mouthed Jon.  
  
You like it. Read the next chapter if you do. 


	2. Chapter 2 Returning home

Note- Even though this is based on Tamora Pierce books, some things such as ages have changed.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"You've got to be joking, no one can do all that before they're fourteen. It's impossible!"  
  
"It's not an easy thing to do, I admit, but it's far from impossible. Though there are certain things that helped," said  
  
Liz, a mist clouding over her eyes.  
  
"What type of things?" when Liz didn't answer he added, "I don't think I believe you."  
  
"I didn't think you would." The mist had vanished and was replaced with a mixture of anger and amusement. "Just think about this. You were your father's favourite child. So much like him when he was a child, not shy like your brother Roald. When you ran away, he tore apart the whole kingdom looking for you. He offered never-ending debt to anyone who could return you to his arms. Only a few years after he had lost you, you enrolled as a page a faced him, the father that was ready to die for you. You faced him and h never recognised you. It is impossible, without help, to face a man who had never got over you leaving and to go unrecognised. It was because of me he never recognised you. I was there, under an invisibility spell and I heard every word that was said between you." She paused, knowing she had hit a spot.  
  
Finally his eyes met hers.  
  
"Fine then. I believe you but tell me, after all these years of just silently watching me, have you decided that we should meet." There was pain in his voice.  
  
"The reason I decided we should meet was because it's time you were reunited with your parent. You don't know how eager they are to meet you. When I told your father that he might be able to meet you face to face, Thayet had to stop him from strangling me because I didn't tell him sooner." Jon could see she was fighting to keep the humour from his voice, which only made him angrier than he already was.  
  
"What made you think I want to go back and become a prince. As far as I remember, I make my own decisions."  
  
Liz's purple eyes flared at the tone of his voice.  
  
"Some people would be grateful I was bothered enough to actually help you on your quest to run away from your problems. Obviously you're not one of those people." She didn't bother hiding her anger. There was even a glow of purple light around her.  
  
" I am not running away from problems. I don't know who you think you are to know what I need to do in my life!"  
  
"I know enough to be the strongest god in all the realms!!" She suddenly stopped, realising what she had said.  
  
Not the nicest place to finish, I'm sure, but if you review I'll add some more.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I said I'd add more and so here is what I've thought up.  
  
"You're what!" exclaimed the amazed Jonathan.  
  
"I'm a goddess. A daughter of Mother Flame and Father Universe."  
  
"How come no one's ever heard of you," asked Jon, looking confused.  
  
"I'm known as Lady of the Beasts, which explains my wild magic, but my powers don't stop there. Even though I am more powerful than Mithros I'm one of the youngest gods. When I was born, my parents decided they would keep me unknown to the mortal realm so they would have someone to keep track on what's going on here without me being recognized."  
  
She stopped and sighed. She had not wanted to tell him the truth. She tried to keep a very small number of people knowing it.  
  
"That's what you meant when you said other things helped you achieve what you've achieved," said Jon, working through everything he had just heard in his mind.  
  
" Well done, clever clogs, that was exactly what I meant." Once she realized he was not suffering from shock, her usual attitude returned.  
  
"How many people know the truth?" Jon inquired, truing to figure out if there was anything else she was keeping from him.  
  
" Only my parents, your parents and Daine and Numair," she replied, frowning over the fact that he was enquiring over her own business.  
  
"How come Daine and Numair know?"  
  
"Daine knows because after the Immortals war she was banned to see her parents in the Divine Realms. I wasn't at the meeting because I was sorting out other problems to do with the Animal Kingdom but when I found out I made the gods change their minds. Daine needed to know who to thank and I told Numair as well because he had always been suspicious over my powers." She noticed next she would be spilling out classified information and brought up her guard.  
  
" Stop pestering me for more information about my life and go to sleep. We are heading back to the castle at first light.  
  
"I never agreed to go back to the castle," he moaned.  
  
" We are going back even if I have drag you back their otherwise your father will have my head on a platter, god or no god." She looked over to her horse FlameTail and said, "I'll be back in a while. Keep an eye on him." With that she disappeared leaving behind a faint cloud of sliver mist.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Not much of a cliff-hanger, I know. I'll try harder. (P.S- this is going to be a long chapter)  
  
Jon sighed a he settled down to sleep. When he had first saw Elizabeth, he thought she had looked like a soft noble lady who had gotten lost. Now he knew the truth he found he was strangely attracted to her. She was beautiful beyond imagination and seemed perfect in every way. The problem was he was her heir and even if he wasn't she would never consider herself with him. She seemed like the type of person who didn't like company, let alone lovers. He sighed again, wishing his life was different.  
  
Lizzie stood in front of the Great Mother Goddess and Mithros, waiting to find out what they had wanted to speak to her about. Finally Mithros opened his mouth.  
  
"Father Universe and Mother Flame told us to inform you that you are to remove the spell you have put on the world and let people remember who you are." He cringed as the sharp reply flew from her lips.  
  
"Absolutely not. I decline. I have spent 6 years not being known to the public and that is not going to change. I don't know what put such a notion into their heads but I refuse to follow it."  
  
"It was I who put that notion into their head, Sister. I think you will find yourself obeying it," said a misty voice. Elizabeth spun round to face Shakith, the God of Seers.  
  
"Thank you, Brother. I wanted to know who to take my frustration out on," she said menacingly, her eyes snapping.  
  
"I had a reason for suggesting it. If you still had the Gift for Seeing you had when you lived here, you would know what has to be done," replied the same misty voice calmly, "I never suggest thing without reason. You need to reveal yourself to the world now, to prepare for thing to come."  
  
"What 'things' are you suggesting are about to happen," she asked, the spiteful tone never leaving her voice.  
  
In reply he said, "Your Gift for Seeing was taken away for a reason. As a part mortal you need some surprise in your life. If you refuse to do as Mithros says, the rest of us Gods will have to take the matter into our own hands."  
  
Lizzie knew this meant removing the spell themselves. Even though she was stronger than one god, or maybe even two or three, she was no match for all the Great Gods put together.  
  
"Fine then," she said, knowing there was know point in arguing, "I'll remove the spell but if anything goes wrong, you will be to blame."  
  
"We understand," said the Great Goddess.  
  
With a wave of her hand a small model version of the world appeared, a veil covering it. She removed the veil and the model disappeared.  
  
"Are you happy?" she said angrily and then, not waiting for an answer, she disappeared herself  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Due to the time difference between the realms, she arrived back at the camp at dawn. Jon was already up and packing his saddlebags. By the looks of things, he had already eaten his breakfast and had left some for her. She ate quickly and the mounted FlameTail.  
  
She watched Jon closely as they set of at a quick but steady pace. After five minutes she said,  
  
" I'm suspicious. How come you're not kicking up a fuss? And don't bother lying; I can spot them at a glance."  
  
"I decided that I would just do as you say. You don't seem like a person who would steer me in the wrong direction."  
  
She kept quite, thinking about his reply. The rest of the ride was mostly silent. They just stopped for lunch. Elizabeth was wound up on her thoughts and Jon spent the whole time thinking about Liz. Since they had not been far from the palace to begin with, they reached the palace just as the sun was beginning to set.  
  
They walked through the gates and as soon as they had signed in they went straight to the Royal Wing. Liz knocked on the door to the Kings bedroom, saying,  
  
"I've brought him as I said,"  
  
The door opened and Jonathan found himself being swept up into the arms of his father.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Long, wasn't it? I'll add a new chapter as soon as I get ten more reviews. (I know its blackmail.) 


	3. Chapter 3 Revealed

Disclaimer- The only character I own is Master Sir Lady Elizabeth of Kings Cove and Pirates Swoop.  
  
1  
  
2 You were good and gave me some reviews. In return I have added a new chapter.  
  
3  
  
4 Chapter 3- Revealed  
  
"It is so wonderful to see you again," said King Jonathan IV, "You don't know how worried we have been."  
  
"Nice to know you cared," smirked Lizzie.  
  
"You know he meant our son." Thayet smiled at Elizabeth, "Don't be mistaken. We are glad that you are safe too."  
  
"What do you expect for someone of her ability. I'm just surprised Jon doesn't look more worn out after having to ride with the Queen of Sarcasm." Jonathan grinned sweetly at the person who had brought back his son.  
  
"So nice to see your sarcasm has improved," retorted Lizzie. "I'm sorry I can't stay and chat but I have other business to attend to." She twirled round and let herself out of the room.  
  
"I don't know how you survived the trip," Jonathan informed his long, lost son.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lizzie walked down the teachers corridor and turned to knock on the door which read, 'Numair Salmalin and Veralidaine Sarrasri. Daine popped her head round the door and seeing who it was threw the door open wide.  
  
"Welcome back, Liz. It's been so long since you last visited." She grinned warmly, gesturing for her to go in. Numair came to the door to greet her and after a lot of 'hellos' and hugging they finally sat down. There were three other people in the room.  
  
"You know Onua, Sarge and Buri, don't you? You three this is Master Sir Elizabeth of Kings Cove and Pirates Swoop. You may have heard of her."  
  
"How could we not? She made history and then was forgotten all about. I believe Prince Jonathan is with his parents at the moment," asked Buri, smiling at her surprise. "Thayet told me about his return a while ago."  
  
"I understand." She smiled back. "What are you all doing here?"  
  
Sarge sighed, "Our archery master has just announced his resignation (I know it's obvious what's going to happen next)  
  
Liz grinned wickedly. "Do you want me to make him change his mind?"  
  
" I don't think that is necessary," replied Onua. "We just need idea's on who to pick for a new one. He or she has to be here soon because he's leaving after dinner."  
  
Daine's eyes lit up. "Lizzie can do it. She'd be a perfect archery mistress, she doesn't let anyone have any room for mistakes."  
  
"You've got to be kidding. Me, a teacher! In your dreams."  
  
Liz stared at Daine; shocked she would have thought of such a thing.  
  
"It would be perfect. No one can beat you at archery, not to mention anything else. You wouldn't let anyone slack and it would be a perfect excuse to get away from long and boring meeting the King might want you to attend," protested Numair.  
  
Liz thought that the last point had been most sufficient but still argued, "I don't want to stay here, though. I want to go back to my life roaming."  
  
"It can then be a temporary job, to give us time to search for a new master," replied Buri, actually planning for it to be permanent.  
  
Liz sighed inwardly. She knew that arguing with them would get them nowhere so she decided to give in, knowing she would find a way out of it later.  
  
"Fine then. I'll do it but only for a few week, maximum a month."  
  
They all smiled, knowing she would probably end up loving the job and they would have to pay her to stop.  
  
Then came a knock on the door. Buri got up to answer it. In walked Jon (elder), Thayet and Jon (younger.) Thayet was grinning, looking like she had just thought of something brilliant. Before anyone could say anything she burst out.  
  
"I had a brilliant idea. Liz can be our new archery mistress."  
  
Liz, Daine, Numair, Buri, Onua and Sarge looked at each other and burst out laughing.  
  
"What's so funny?" questioned Jon (P.S- I'm going to call the king Jon and his son Jonny to save confusion.)  
  
Sarge was the first to compose himself of the giggles.  
  
"We already thought of that. We've asked her and she's agreed." He then gave way to another explosion of laughter.  
  
"Oh, I see. We'll then, I've arranged for your things to be put in a spare room in the Royal Wing. You can move into your new room when the old master has left."  
  
Liz smiled thankfully and was about to open her mouth when Thayet interrupted.  
  
"If that's all sorted out, you can all get ready for the feast."  
  
"What feast!" exclaimed an aghast Liz.  
  
"The one that we are having to celebrate our son returning," replied Jon as if it were obvious. "Everyone is expected to come."  
  
Liz quickly thought of a way to get out of it. "I can't. I've got thongs to sort out and even if they were finished I don't have anything to wear."  
  
"Don't worry, that's all sorted out. The 'things' you need to take car of can wait for tomorrow and the dress maker, Lalasa, is waiting in my room as we speak"  
  
  
  
Liz gulped, trying desperately to think of an excuse. She couldn't say anything about being needed in the Divine Realms because Onua, Buri and Sarge were there. She decided the best way was to decline straight out.  
  
"I refuse to go."  
  
Thayet's delicate features suddenly turned menacing (In a beautiful type of way.)  
  
"Your going even f I have to drag you personally. Now come." She pulled her arm with surprising strength and all Liz could do was obey.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I can't believe I'm doing this" Liz muttered, waiting for everyone to settle down so she and Jonny could be announced. He smiled at her, secretly overjoyed at his luck. He had managed to become her escort and maybe she would even dance with him. She looked fabulous. Even the Chief Herald had said she could rival the Queen in her looks.  
  
She was wearing a pale purple, straight cut dress trimmed with gold with a surcoat to match. Her hair was loose, falling down to her shoulders, crimped. She had no face paint on except for the barest coat of lip rouge that Thayet had demanded on. Her ears sparkled with amethyst earring and round her neck was a bracelet to match.  
  
She cringed as the heralds loud voice filled the Great Hall.  
  
"Introducing Prince Jonathan the Fifth and Master Sir Lady Elizabeth, Duchess of Kings Cove and Pirate's Swoop."  
  
She walked out into the open, holding onto Jonathan's arm as they descended down the stairs. Obviously the Chief Herald wasn't the only person to think of Liz as beautiful. There were a few gasps to be heard over the applause. Once they reached in front of the thrones Jonny bowed and Liz curtsied, then they took their places on the right-hand side of Thayet. After the noise quietened down Jon stood up and announced,  
  
"This feast is in honour of the return of our son. Prince Jonathan. In the presence of you all I will like to announce that from now onwards Prince Jonathan is heir to the throne."  
  
The noise was deafening. Liz just heard Princess Shinkokami say, "At least it means I don't have to be Queen."  
  
Liz looked over at Roald, who looked relieved and not angry. She grinned at Jonny, who had gone red with pride and embarrassment.  
  
Once the nice had quietened down Jon finished with a few words.  
  
"Now you know the reason for this joyous occasion, let's celebrate."  
  
The page servers entered the room carrying finger bowls. A fourth year page approached the table where the Royals were sitting.  
  
As he offered the bowl to Liz she asked,  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Page Lacheran of Mindelan, Lady," he answered respectfully.  
  
Her eye's lit up. "You're related to Keladry of Mindelan, then."  
  
"I'm her nephew, Lady."  
  
She smiled warmly and as he offered the bowl to Princess Kalasin, who was sitting next to her Liz asked, "Is Keladry in the palace at the moment." She directed the question at the King.  
  
"She is and I'll expect you'll be introduce soon enough. I take it you have never met each other." He grinned cheekily at her.  
  
"No we haven't, for your information. Though I would like to. Another person I would like to meet is that rascal of a brother. I haven't seen him in a year. Now he's a second year page."  
  
"A second year page who is pleading his parent's for a proper sword. Alanna says he'll get one when he's a squire but he doesn't need one now. He's been pleading with her for the last month." Princess Kally grinned. The friendship they had had, as children had remained strong.  
  
Liz smiled, knowing Thom never liked not getting his own way. "If I think he deserves it I might get him one myself. He should learn to take some sort of responsibility and I know some good smiths." She left out the fact it was the God of War.  
  
Scanning the crowd of people she saw the familiar red head and also saw he was serving a group of maidens. Like the old Thom, the face of dislike was covered with a mask of seriousness.  
  
She looked at Lacheran, who had returned with the first course, and asked, "Will you tell Page Thom that he is not to sneak off without saying hello."  
  
"Of course, my lady."  
  
"Thank you and by the way, it's Liz, not Lady. I can't stand titles." She surpressed giggles as a look of surprise took over his face.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The meal was an enjoyable one. Liz chatted about all subjects with the rest of the company, never keeping a thought, no matter how rude, to herself. After the meal was another matter. The tables were moved back to make room for dancing and pages walked around carrying snacks and drinks. Many men eyed her and so she decided to do the first thing that came to her mind. Find Raoul. He was sitting by a window, talking with Buri. She interrupted saying,  
  
"I dislike social occasions as much a you do, even more. Where is the nearest hideout?"  
  
Raoul grinned and said, "Follow me. We won't bet any refreshment, though."  
  
Liz smiled back. "Leave that to me."  
  
Raoul led them to a small reading room just of the Great Hall. As they entered Liz gestured to the nearest page and said, "Tell Page Thom to come and serve us her, please." The page walked away with a pure look of confusion on his face.  
  
"I was just telling Raoul about your offer to temporarily be our archery mistress. We were discussing other possible candidates."  
  
"If you're stuck for suggestions I can ask around with some of my friends. I know a couple of Shang warriors that might be interested."  
  
Thom popped his head round the door and grinned happily when he saw his sister. He entered and put don the tray. He then gave Liz a fierce hug.  
  
"It's been over a year, and you are terrible at writing letters. How come you didn't visit?" he demanded, mock angry.  
  
She grinned back at him and replied, "I told you not to expect much in the letters but I do believe you got presents, expensive ones at that, for every birthday and holiday since I've been away."  
  
"I must say thank-you for that. I'm the envy of my friends for my dagger and even Lord Wyldon (In this story he doesn't resign, though Joren does die and Vinson goes mad) admits he's never seen a better bow," he said, his voice full of pride.  
  
"I always try to do my best when it comes to you, little brother." She smiled down at him affectionately.  
  
"Talking about gifts, can you persuade Mama and Papa to buy me a proper sword? I've been nagging them for months."  
  
"I know. Princess Kally told me about it during dinner. I'll see what I can do. If they refuse to, I'll get you one myself. It's just best to ask permission."  
  
Thom nodded knowingly. She had got herself into trouble many a time for not having permission to do something as a child. He just hugged her again as a sign of thanks.  
  
Just at that moment, Lord Wyldon showed up at the door.  
  
"Page Thom, your job is to serve the people, not flirt with them."  
  
Before he could answer, Liz shot back with a sharp reply.  
  
"For your information, my brother was not flirting with me, just thanking me for doing him a favour and before you say anything, it was I who requested he came and met me here."  
  
Lord Wlydon's face coloured but he soon regained composition.  
  
"Sorry for the misunderstanding, my Lady, but Page Thom is here to serve not to talk."  
  
"First of all my name is Elizabeth, please use it. Secondly, you accused my brother of doing wrong when it was I who ordered him and thirdly, if I wish to speak to my brother I will no matter what you say!" she snapped. Lord Wyldon was totally taken a back. For a woman who looked so delicate, she had a worse temper than her famous mother.  
  
"I sincerely apologise for the misunderstanding. Sorry for interrupting, Lady Elizabeth." He left, thinking he would tell Thom off away from his short-tempered sister. Behide him was a fuming Liz. If anything annoyed her, it was being called Lady. Thom smiled and then turned sober. He knew he would get it later. His sister read his face like a book.  
  
"If he dare's to tell you off, you are to tell me, understand. You know you can't keep secrets from me, brother."  
  
He nodded, he knew only too well. He served drinks to Raoul and Buri, who had been watching interested, and then left the room. He knew his sister detested alcohol.  
  
Not much of a cliff hanger. I'll try harder next time. I want five more reviews before I carry on. 


	4. Chapter 4 Presents

At last! HOLIDAYS!!!!!!!!!!!! I promise you, I will try to write as much as possible during this holiday. Here's a sample.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Four- Presents  
  
Alanna watched as her daughter left the feast at nine. She wasn't the only one. Prince Jonathan saw her leave and sighed. He hadn't got a chance to properly talk to her, let alone dance. George watched him sigh after his daughter. Like father like son. He went over to Alanna, Jon and Thayet to inform them on what he had learned.  
  
"You two have children just like you." He directed the comment to Alanna and Jon.  
  
"What do you mean?" questioned Alanna.  
  
"I mean our Prince has fallen for Liz. Hard. Just like you two did."  
  
Jon glanced at his son, who was talking to Roald. "You've got to be joking. He can't be in love with her. She's impossible to live with."  
  
"It's no joke. Like mother like daughter, like father like son. The only problem is I don't think she feels the same. Or she just doesn't know the way he feel."  
  
Alanna grinned evilly. "Then we just need to find a way to tell her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning Liz woke before dawn. Changing into a white shirt and brown breeches, she left her room to go to the practise courts. It just happened that the court she was in was the one in which Keladry had trained as a page. The special targets for arrows stood, bobbing up and down with every slight puff of wind. Liz grinned; she had seen much harder targets than these.  
  
With a wave of a hand a bow appeared. She strung it expertly and picking up three arrows that were lying by her feet, she positioned all three of them along the string. Without even a glance at the target she let the arrows loose. They soared through the air and landed clustered together in the middle of the target.  
  
She spun round as she heard an applause. Thayet, Kel, Buri Shinko and three other females she had never met were clapping, a look of awe on all of their faces. Liz blushed. She had not expected an audience.  
  
"What are you all doing up this early?"  
  
Thayet grinned. "Every other morning we have a glaive session. It's a Yamani weapon."  
  
"I know what a glaive is. I'm not that ignorant." She eyed the three unfamiliar women. Thayet got the message.  
  
"I don't think you've been introduced. Liz, this is Ilane of Mindelan, Lady Yuki and Lady Haname. You may not have."  
  
A stream of sparrows that flew down and fluttered around Kel, chirping, interrupted her. Kel stared, seeing if she could understand a word of what was going on.  
  
Liz decided to translate. "There are saying a dog called Jump has got himself stuck somewhere and Lalasa is not there to free him. They want you to go and help." She smiled as Kel stared. "I have Wild Magic, like Daine."  
  
Kel nodded her thanks and ran down towards the palace. Liz sighed,  
  
"I still haven't been properly introduced to her." "You probably will soon," said Buri. "Let's see if you're as good with a glaive as you are with every other weapon in this realm." She beamed at Liz.  
  
Liz glared at her and accepted the glaive that was held out by Shinko.  
  
"Give me your best." She smiled evilly, with a look in her eyes.  
  
"Our best just ran of with a group of sparrows so we will give you are second best, Lady Ilane." Lady Ilane stepped forward, bowing to Liz, the Yamani way. Liz bowed back.  
  
"On guard. Ready, set, go!" shouted Thayet, appointing herself as judge.  
  
Ilane made the first move. She lunged forward, thinking it was all new to Liz. Liz made a quick sidestep and swept the glaive down low. A quick dodge from Ilane kept her from falling flat on her face. She looked at Liz while keeping up her defence. Liz was no newcomer to the weapon in her hand. She was well experienced. Liz used her slight lack of attention to her advantage. Another quick swoop made Lady Ilane fall flat on her back. Liz smiled warmly and held out a hand. Ilane took it and slowly got up.  
  
Liz grinned at the amazed Lady, "You are lucky I have no ill notions in my head or I could have sent you flying, don't be so trustworthy." Ilane nodded her thanks while thinking, I'm glad she had no ill notions, otherwise I would be in the Black Gods hands by now. She is more experienced than she looks.  
  
For the second time that morning Liz turned round at the sound of clapping. A group of people had come to watch. It was mostly servant, pages and Riders who were up early. It still consisted of a few knights. One of them being Wyldon of Cavall. When he saw Liz's eyes rest on him he blushed and then turned and made his way up to the castle. Liz nodded to the onlookers and Ilane and then ran to catch up with him.  
  
Since her feet were silent on the ground, Lord Wyldon only new she was there when he felt a sharp tap on his back. He twisted to see the fiery depths of Liz's violet eyes. With red cheeks he bowed down to her. She waited till he had straightened and then said,  
  
"I'm going to be straight with you, Lord Wyldon. I know you don't like my mother or me and I can live with that. The only thing I don't want you to do is hold that against my brother. He is a good boy and deserves to be treated fairly. I know you plan on telling him off for having a chat with me last night and I'm sorry but I can't permit that. It was I who asked him to come in the first place. You can ask Page Lacheran if you don't believe me. I told him to tell Thom he couldn't leave with out saying hello." She stopped for air and watched Lord Wyldon. Amazement filled her. He actually looked like he was thinking about what she had just said. Wow, she thought, I can even get through to the stiffest of men.  
  
After a while Lord Wyldon nodded. "You are right, my Lady." Liz flinched at the title. "I was going to give Page Thom a telling off but I won't. I try not to let my personally feeling to get in the way of my work. I learnt my lesson with Lady Keladry. The only thing I ask in return is you don't spoil him so much." He carried on quickly before she could reply. "With all the present he gets he gives himself airs. Whatever he wants, someone will get him. He needs to learn he can't have every thing his way."  
  
Liz thought over his offer and nodded. "I agree. I want to give him one more gift, because I've already got it, and then he won't get any more unless he deserves it. I expect you to keep your end of the bargain, though."  
  
"Of course I will. I don't break promises." The palace bell tolled, a sign that breakfast was to be served. After a quick nod to Wyldon she walked to the Rider barracks to begin her first day as an archery teacher.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As she entered the Riders mess hall a loud cheer and whistles greeted her. Many people started the whisper about the rumours that had spread about the mysterious lady. On boy wasn't bothers about that, though.  
  
The boy whistled at Liz and said, "What I would pay to get a kiss from her. She is the most gorgeous being in Tortall."  
  
Unfortunately for him, Liz did not consider that as a complement. In a second she had his arm-twisted behind his back.  
  
"You don't what I would pay to have permission break this arm and everything else it's attached to." He whimpered.  
  
The teachers quickly took heed of the situation.  
  
"Liz, will you be as kind as to let go of Trainee Alex's arm. He needs it if he is to learn how to use a bow." Buri glared a warning at Liz. After giving his arm a tight wrench she let go and stepped in front of him.  
  
"I'm sorry. I thought he said he would pay to get his arm twisted by me. I decide I would be chivalrous and do it for free." She walked up to the table they were sitting on, but not without 'accidentally' kicking him on the shin first. She ignored the loud yelp that came from him.  
  
Buri glowered at her and then turned to the gaping Trainees.  
  
"As you may know Archery teacher Master Smith has left and so are temporary stand in is none other than Lady Elizabeth. I believe you have a few things to say to the trainees."  
  
Liz nodded and stepped in front of the table.  
  
"First things first. My name is not Lady, Sir, Master or anything else posh. It's just plain Liz or, if you have to be formal, Elizabeth. I also must make it clear that this is a TEMPORARY arrangement. If Buri and Sarge have a problem to find someone I know a few Shangs who wouldn't mind. I have a particular Shang Centaur in mind. Trust me, if you think I'm harsh you have a lot to learn. The Centaur can hit a moving target blindfolded."  
  
Buri snorted. "Like you couldn't."  
  
Liz smiled. "I probably could, but I have the advantage of being able to change my ears to have the capability of a bats hearing. On that note, like Daine, I have Wild Magic. If I hear a single complaint from any animal you don't want to know how aggressive I can get, though, I tend to be a bit biased on the animals' side of things."  
  
Murmurs went through the crowds of trainees, discussing methods of bribery for their animals, due to their fiery natures. They believed in Liz's threats and did not want to be on the receiving end of her wrath.  
  
"My teaching methods may vary to that of your former teacher and I expect you to adjust immediately. All those of you whose bows do not reach my standards, I will give you a new one. Do not believe soldiers should carry inferior quality weapons."  
  
She nodded to the crowd and then sat back down. The trainees were dismissed and after putting away they're dishes they went for they're first lesson with Liz.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
To her surprise, Liz quite enjoyed the lesson that took place. She found that the trainees were much better than she had thought. They spent the whole morning in the fields, until the bell rang for lunch. Liz ate with the trainees and then left to get her room sorted out.  
  
The pages were still in lessons when she went to seek out her brother to give him his gift. She knocked on the door the mathematics class he was in and waited till it was opened. A Mithran priest greeted her.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt your lesson but may I please see Page Thom."  
  
The priest eyed her and said, "I'm sorry but Page Thom is in the middle of a lesson. Can what you need to say wait until he has a free moment."  
  
Liz smiled at him sweetly, too sweetly. "I wish it could but I need to go somewhere this evening and will not have a spare moment. Please can you spare him?"  
  
Thom grinned. He knew a lie when he saw one, though it was very hard to tell when his sister was concerned.  
  
The priest frowned. "How long will you be needing him?"  
  
"Probably till the end of the lesson, though I'll try to make it as quick as possible."  
  
Thom nearly jumped for joy. He hated mathematics and Liz knew it.  
  
The priest's frown deepened but at last he barked, "Page Thom. You may go but you must be back as soon as you are done." Thom got up bowed to the teacher and then left the room.  
  
As soon as they were out of earshot of the room Thom gave his sister a massive hug. She smiled at him and led him to her new room. He walked inside and flopped down in a chair.  
  
"Thanks, sis. I was practically falling asleep in there. He keeps on going on about the most boring things. It makes absolutely no sense at all. I don't know how people can stand it." He sighed.  
  
"You can rattle on about Mathematics or I can tell you the real reason I wanted to talk to you. I promise you'll like it." She beamed at the smaller figure's pleasure. Before leaving the party last night she had had a little chat with Alanna and George.  
  
"You got a sword?" He looked overjoyed.  
  
"Not exactly." She watched his face fall. "I actually thought you would like to pick one from my private collection." His face lit up again.  
  
"You have a private collection of swords?" asked the excited Thom.  
  
"I do have a private collection of sword but it also happens to be a secret, there for you can tell no-one about it, understood." He brother nodded meekly.  
  
"As long as that is clear, I'll show you the way." She put a hand by the base of her neck and, with a small purple flash, a necklace appeared. Hanging on the necklace was an array of tiny key, jewels and other magical looking objects. She tugged on a small key and it fell into her palm.  
  
Walking to a bare wall, using the key, she sketched a rough looking door. After muttering a few words there was a bright flash and instinctively Thom raised his arm to protect his eyes. When he removed his arm a steel door had appeared.  
  
Liz beckoned. Using the key she had removed from the necklace she fit it in the lock and opened the door. The door opened to passage that was lit with torches. A countless number of doors filled the sides of the passage. Liz opened a door about halfway down the passage to reveal a room, also filled with doors. She opened the door to her right and walked in, indicating to Thom to follow. He gasped. 


	5. Chapter 5 Griffin

Thanks to all you people who reviewed my story recently. I hope you liked the last chapter. This is for you if you did.  
  
Chapter 5- Griffin  
  
The room they were in was lined with walls, with slits. Inside each slit was a sheathed sword. There were over a hundred of the, each with a different hilt. They were divided into eight sections. Tortallian, Scanran, Carthaki, Gallan, Tyran, Yamani, Copper Isle and Tusaine.  
  
"Wow. This is amazing. Why are they split into sections," asked Thom.  
  
"Each country has a certain method of smithing swords, each one with good and bad points. You can pick a sword from the Tortallian section. There's a different way to wield foreign swords and I'm not about to teach you how."  
  
Thom nodded and walked over to the Tortallian section. Rows of different coloured jewel covered hilts greeted him. He pulled out a few before settling with a sapphire and amethyst studded sword. The metal was pure silver in colour and the strongest type of metal you could buy.  
  
"This is the one I want."  
  
Liz held out her hand and Thom gave the sword to her. She added a bit of her gift to strengthen the sword physically and magically. Then, giving the sword back to him she walked out of the room with Thom following her. She locked the doors and led him back to her rooms.  
  
Then she turned to Thom. "Remember, not a word to anyone about my rooms. If I hear anything I'll know whom to kill. Thom nodded his understanding just as a loud screaming noise came from the direction of the outside horse fields where the Palace horses grazed.  
  
"What in the world?" muttered Liz before a cloud of silver mist enveloped her and Thom and they disappeared from sight.  
  
They re-appeared in the field where the noise had come from. A circle of archers surrounded an adult griffin, who looked extremely surprised at the welcome he had got and was screeching his opinions.  
  
"STOP!" screamed Liz, adding a twist of her magic into he command. The archers, who had been ready to shoot stared as their bow flew out of they're hands and vanished from sight.  
  
"What is the matter with you bumbling buffoons? You are blessed enough to have two wild mages in residence but you don't consult them before you shoot a creature who might not mean any arm. You are all idiots. This griffin wasn't planning to do any harm; he was just visiting a member of court and you were about to kill him. Get out of my sight, all of you!" roared Liz and all the men ran, instead of suffering more of her wrath.  
  
"Keladry of Mindelan, please stay." The knight in question turned and walked back to the scene just as an eagle came hurtling from the sky.  
  
"I believe you two know each other," she said to Kel and the griffin before turning her back on them to face the eagle. She gestured and a curtain appeared, surrounding the eagle. Liz passed the eagle a plain shirt and some worn down breeches and after a few moments Daine stepped out of the curtain, which immediately vanished.  
  
"Why aren't you here when I need you?" said Liz to Daine who was looking at Kel and the griffin.  
  
"I'm taking it this was Kel's little adopted pet back when she was a first year squire," asked Diane. Liz nodded.  
  
"Well, I must say, he's grown. A lot."  
  
"You've got to remember though, it has been four years since he left. You can't expect him to just sit there and not grow." She smiled. "He's an adult know but the way he act's with her you would think he was a two-year old.  
  
Kel turned toward them as the griffin started squawking.  
  
Once again Liz smiled. "He asked me to tell you that his name is, well the closest translation would be Knight. Isn't that right, Tkaa."  
  
The basilisk behind he nodded. He knew she would sense his approach.  
  
"I would agree. Knight would be the closest translation from his name in griffin terms. I think his parents wanted to remind him who was so kind to him as a child. Not that he seems to have forgotten."  
  
A movement in the corner of her eye caught her attention. She turned to see the King walking, no striding, their way, with a look on his face that promised trouble.  
  
"Oh no. We've got trouble. You and Daine stay here and I'll sort Jon out. I think it's me he's in a mood with." She gulped and inwardly prepared herself for a very big argument.  
  
She began to walk his way and met him by the fence.  
  
"Hi Jon. Lovely day isn't it."  
  
He glared at her. "What in the world did you think you were doing? Yelling at my courtiers. Complaints have been raining on my head as soon as I stepped out of my room to see what the commotion was all about. Have you no sense. Do you think you could just call them buffoons and get away with it. Did you not think that they would not stand for it!"  
  
Liz sighed, trying to keep her anger under control.  
  
"Are you finished yet? You are, good. It is not my fault I yelled at them and I am definitely not taking back what I said because everything I said was true. Come on, Jon. How do you expect me to react when I see people aiming their bows at a victim who hasn't done anything to harm them? I told them. All they needed was one little yell and I would have come immediately. Instead they were going to kill it. For god's sake Jon, open your eyes and see the real world. If any creature came with a mean to hurt anyone don't you think I might sense it and try to do something about it. Wake up!" She took a deep breath, trying not to let her feelings get the better of her.  
  
Jon stared at her, open mouthed. How could she dare speak to him like that? He was the King. He had never demanded to be treated with a lot of respect but yelling at him was something no one had ever done except Alanna and this was past even what Alanna would dare doing.  
  
"How dare you speak to me like that? I am the King and I have every right to feel angry at what you just did."  
  
That made Liz snap. Like the time with her argument with his son, a violet light blazed around her and her eyes looked like fire, a very deep purple fire. Suddenly every word she said seemed to be filled with hate and suppressed anger.  
  
"You think I care that you're the King. I couldn't care less. I would rather pay more respect to a spindren who was about to kill me. Your position means NOTHING to me. Understand, NOTHING. I am a great god, the greatest of them all." Luckily she remembered to keep her voice down when saying the last sentence but every other word was loud enough for Daine, Tkaa and Kel to hear.  
  
The same thought went through all of their minds. Uh oh. There was a very bright flash of purple light and then Liz disappeared leaving behind a very stressed and furious looking Jon.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Interesting. I think that is the angriest person Jon has ever seen. I don't mean for him to be evil or anything but he and Liz do have quite a few arguments and he normally ends up on the losing side of things when it comes to verbal and physical fights. I'm sorry to all of you big Jon fans out there. I personally am kind of one because I prefer A/J fics rather than A/G though I have nothing against them. Please review.  
  
StarFire 


	6. Chapter 6 Explanations

Thanks for the reviews I'll add a note at the end. I'm kind of using this as part of my exam revision for English: Writing. At least I have an excuse to add more.  
  
Chapter 6- Explanations and Dares  
  
Alanna was sitting in the Entrance Hall when Kel walked in. Alanna beckoned to the younger knight to come and join her and Kel accepted the invitation.  
  
"Was the Jon I just heard being yelled at by my daughter?" asked Alanna, smiling wryly.  
  
Kel nodded. "She really gave him a good telling off. I've never seen anyone with that much guts before. She's really brave standing up to the King like that. I've never seen him so angry, even when Raoul finds a way to miss a ball, not that he does that much any more since him and Buri got together."  
  
Alanna laughed and then glanced questionably at Kel when a look of thoughtfulness and a slight frown came over her face. Kel noticed the look that Alanna gave her and answered her silent question.  
  
"I'm just a bit confused when it comes to Liz. I mean, she has all this power and she's really strong but how come no of had heard of her. If the conservatives made such a fuss over me surely they made a big fuss over her too. How could she just be forgotten?"  
  
Alanna considered the question and sighed.  
  
"I guess it's only right I tell you. You see, a big fuss was made over Liz especially when Jon let her take her ordeal four years earlier, but once she got her shield she did not want a big fuss made over her. Using her extensive Gift she put a type of veil over the world. Only a few chosen people were allowed to remember who she was and what she achieved. She liked to keep a low profile. She is very solitary when you come down to it."  
  
"I still don't get it thought. If she is so powerful and dedicated to Tortall, where was she during the Immortals war? What about the war against Scanra? (It comes up I Lady Knight.) As far as I've seen, she has the power to stop the war all together so why didn't she?"  
  
"It's hard to explain. You don't know the whole story but trust me, she helped a lot. Just ask Daine if you don't believe me."  
  
The sound of chatter interrupted the rest of the conversation. A group of page's walked in the Hall, surrounding one page in particular.  
  
"Thom," murmured Alanna and walked over to the group. When she saw what they were all excited about her eyebrows shot up.  
  
"Please don't tell me that was what Liz came up with when she got you a sword." Thom grinned and nodded to his mother. Kel gave a low whistle of approvement (is that a word). Alanna held out her hand and Thom passed the sword to her. She took it, surprised at the weight and the power within it. Carefully she probed its limits with her Gift, searching for the secrets hidden within. A sudden gust of wind startled her out of her concentration. Liz had appeared out of no-where, still looking very disgruntled.  
  
When she saw Alanna holding the sword she sighed,  
  
"I thought our Thom had already placed his swords into the wrong hands when I felt the magic being probed. I should have known it was you." She glanced over to the group of pages around her brother. "I thought I told you not to brag," she said pointedly. "You know I don't want a lot of questions about where it came from." Alanna raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything.  
  
Thom pouted. "I don't see why I can't show my friends your present. It is mine you know. I can't help they might want to see it."  
  
"You know very well you are not to show off with it. There is a deal attached to that preset and don't push it, brother or you may not see it again."  
  
"Awe, come on sis. What are you so tensed up about? You just remembered that tomorrows Beltane and there's a ball."  
  
"Actually, it completely slipped my mind. But thanks for reminding me. I need to plan a long ride for tomorrow night." She gave a wry smile.  
  
"Oh. Is the big, strong Knight scared of actually being nice to people and having a pleasant conversation?" taunted Thom.  
  
"I am not. I just dislike social occasions, just like you."  
  
"Nice excuse. How about this then? I dare you to go to the ball."  
  
"Fine. I dare you to kiss Princess Kalasin," retorted Liz.  
  
Thom looked aghast at the proposal. Alanna, who was listening intently to the conversation, had a sudden burst of inspiration. She bent down and whispered something into Thom's ear. A grin lit his face and Liz knew she would regret the words that were about to come from his mouth.  
  
"I dare you to kiss Prince Jonathan. Mouth to mouth!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ooooh. I just had to stop it there. What will happen? Will Liz swallow her pride and decline the dare. Or will she accept and will romance blossom. It could just blow up in everybody's face. Only I have the power to decide and to find out you need to review.  
  
I love leaving you hanging.  
  
StarFire 


	7. Chapter 7 Dares

So then, what did you think of the ending. Did it leave you hanging, wanting to read more. If it did this is for you. If it didn't, WHY. I thought it was quite good myself, not that I'm biased or anything. Anyway, back to the plot. I'll add a note at the bottom.  
  
Just a little point. I know that Lady Knight is out and I've got it but I'm kind of pretending that the whole Wyldon is nice and Kel is commanding New Hope etc. didn't happen because I started writing this before. Some thing that link to Lady Knight will fit in, but to all you ppl who haven't read it, don't worry. They will hardly be spoilers.  
  
Chapter 7- Dares  
  
It took a while for Liz to absorb what had just been said. When she did, she rounded on her mother, who was grinning ear to ear.  
  
"That was all your idea, wasn't it?" She frowned at the muffled laughter she got for the reply. Alanna was trying to keep a straight face but she was fighting a losing battle. "You know, that isn't so funny. You seemed to enjoy kissing royalty when you were younger!" That shut her up.  
  
She turned on Thom. "What kind of a proposition is that? He's royalty and you know I can't stand normal people, let alone royalty. Especially MALE royalty."  
  
Thom glared back at his sister. "It's not my fault. You dared me to kiss the Princess. As good a friend she is, you know how much a hate all members of the female race, except you and Mama," retorted the indignant youngster.  
  
Liz considered the remark and, knowing the truth behind it, could not think of a suitable argument for the statement.  
  
"Well then. I don't mind if we both take back our dares," she concluded.  
  
"You have got to be kidding. I don't care if I have to kiss every girl in court, as long as I get to see you squirm." He smiled at his fuming sister. She had been faced with a very difficult situation. She either had to swallow her pride and refuse or kiss a boy, and not just any boy.  
  
Luckily for her, her brain worked well in difficult situations and she was struck with sudden inspiration.  
  
"Fine then. Tomorrow, at the ball, I will kiss Prince Jonathan." She gave her mother and brother a triumphant smile. They both gaped at her, their mouths hanging wide, and watched as she disappeared, leaving behind only a faint sliver mist.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I didn't think she would agree to it so happily," said Thom, purely confused at her sister's reaction to his dare. He had expected a more frosty answer. His page friends had dispersed, probably to spread the news of the dares. His mother and Kel still remained, though. His mother seemed to be doing so thinking.  
  
"She has something up her sleeves." Alanna murmured.  
  
"What?" asked Thom, confused with the meaning of the saying.  
  
Alanna explained, "It's thieves cant for she's planning something. She would never be so happy otherwise."  
  
"I guess we'll find out soon enough what she's planning, then," Thom said with a sigh, "She better not cheat us out."  
  
Alanna smiled at her son. "Well. We can see what the King Spymaster can find out about her plans. I haven't paid a visit to my father in ages."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
By the time the dinner bell had tolled, the whole palace had heard about the dares.  
  
"Damn gossips," muttered Liz under he breath as she walked to the stables. Tired of the stares that she was getting, she had put an invisibility spell on herself. The palace stables were near to the Kings Own barracks and as she passed the Owns stable doors she heard a call. Surprised, she spun round to see Kel, dressed for riding.  
  
"What on-. How can you see me?" She glanced up at Kel's forehead. She was sporting her Griffin feather band.  
  
"Never mind. I can see." She smiled at her fellow lady knight.  
  
"Do you wear that all the time?" Liz asked, pointing to the band.  
  
"Well, I am planning to go out for a ride and considering we are prone to attack at all time, I like to have something to warn me about invisible enemies." She smiled. "I guess you don't need the feathers."  
  
"You guessed right. When something is hiding, my senses warn me and I can use my gift to see the invisible. I can also make myself invisible, but it doesn't seem to work against you."  
  
"What can I say?" Kel said with a grin, "When people heard I had adopted a griffin, they thought I was mad. But it seems to have given me quite an insurance against the enemy."  
  
"Is that where you're going? To see Knight?" she asked.  
  
"Nah. Just want a ride. Knight's gone off. I don't think he liked his reception."  
  
Liz stood still for a moment, exploring her senses.  
  
"You're right. He isn't within a tem-mile radius if the palace of I would be able to sense him. Griffins are wonderful creatures. They can fly fast. You are very lucky to have been able to meet one."  
  
"Yeah. I know what you mean. But back when I was a squire, I don't think I felt quite the same way." (A.N- I don't quite know why I'm nattering on about this. It's just them making small talk, I guess.)  
  
They both walked down to the palace stables, with Hoshi quietly following Kel. As Liz started to saddle Flame Tail, she glanced up once more at Kel's feather band.  
  
"Don't you want to make that a little more. co-ordinating?" she ventured. "No offence, but walking around like that and some people will think you are some kind of fool. Of course, when they see who you are and how good you are with your weapons, they would probably change their minds." Kel bowed her head at the compliment, for it was the only response she could give for praise from what seemed to be the most powerful person in Tortall.  
  
"I would like to do something, if I could, but I don't want to cut up the feathers so that they could look more appropriate." Liz, who had like her response to the praise given to her, decided to give the lady knight a present of her own. She knew of what her mother had done and thought, though Kel was way past her Ordeal, she could still do with some gifts.  
  
"Come here," she said, beckoning. Kel walked forward and, standing right in front of Liz, was surprised to find thy were both the exact same height. Liz just grinned when she noticed this and, muttering a word under her breath, she waved her hand first over the band and then over Kel's eyes.  
  
Knowing that some type of magic had occurred Kel automatically reached up and felt her fingers brush against the soft feathers. She blinked but her eyes saw no different.  
  
"What did you do?" she asked, confused for nothing felt any different.  
  
"I made the feather band invisible to anyone but yourself. The eye thing was just so you would be able to see through the magic."  
  
"Oh." She said. Liz had explained it as if it was obvious and she felt kind of dumb for asking.  
  
"I thought you couldn't do small magics."  
  
"Who told you that?" Liz questioned.  
  
"Well. When I was commanding Haven," she paused and looked up at Liz but she nodded, showing she knew what Kel was talking about. "Neal was complaining about a spell, the Sorcerer's something, it was called."  
  
"The Sorcerer's Dance. With the flute."  
  
"Yeah. That's the one. Anyway, Duke Baird said that Neal was lucky because, though they couldn't do the big spells with the large boulders, Numair couldn't do small magics like blow out a candle because of the way that their power was shaped. Numair had to do big magics or nothing, unless he was particularly drained."  
  
Liz smiled at the younger knight. "Well. I can tell you that I am nowhere near drained. I can see why you ask, though. I can do small magics because I have trained my Gift and myself so that I can use threads of magic and ropes of it. I know if Numair had the time, he would do the same. It takes quite a lot of time and concentration, though, to teach your Gift to do something that it is unaccustomed to doing, especially when it concerns your control."  
  
Kel considered the explanation as they walked their horses out of the stales and mounted up. She clicked her tongue for Hoshi to start trotting toward the gates leading towards the Royal Forest. Liz didn't need words. A short mind-to-mind conversation set Flame Tail of in the right direction.  
  
"Well, considering what you just said, it means that you must have or have had a lot of time to yourself.  
  
"Well, you must have heard my story now. After I passed my ordeal, there was nothing keeping me in Court or elsewhere, for that matter, so I took up a life wandering. I mean to take that life up once more, once the Riders have found themselves a permanent archery teacher. You might want to try," she said with a grin.  
  
"Me. A teacher!" Kel raised her eyebrows up at the older girl.  
  
"Well. You did it enough during your page and the first years of your knighthood." Replied Liz.  
  
"How'd you find out about that?"  
  
"Oh. Have my ways. Unlike my foster father, I don't need to rely on your servants to find out information. There's a lot less you can hide from your pets." She grinned once more.  
  
Kel understood. "You're really are lucky, to be blessed with so much," she said, with a small wistful sigh.  
  
"And so are you. People say that I don't use all my gifts to their full potential. It just shows how little people know about me." It was her turn to sigh. "That doesn't matter now, anyway. I came for a ride. If you don't mind, I've got a lot of thinking to do and I do that best on horseback. I may as well use my time wisely if I am to be cooped up all night tomorrow." There was a mischievous twinkle in her eye, leading Kel to also think that Liz had something 'up her sleeves', so to say. Kel decided not to bother pressing the matter and nodded to tell Liz she could go on her own way. Without so much as a click, Flame Tail set off at a gallop and within seconds Liz had disappeared from sight.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Well, what do you think? I know it's been ages but considering how long that chapter was, I hope you're satisfied. I was reading though my whole story the other day and noticed that this day has been going on for 3 chapters. Well, you may be pleased to hear, the day has come to an end. Now you just need to wait and find out what Liz is planning for her little problem with having to kiss the Crown Prince. You may have your own ideas. I am sorry I seem to be nattering on about nothing, but I really want to build up a strong friendship between Liz and Kel. Just wait and you'll soon see what this is going to lead to.  
  
A couple more chapters and I might wrap this one off and get stared on a sequel, if you feel you want one. But, having said that, I got set a English homework of having to write a short story and that went on for 8 pages and two lines. So you don't' have to worry. There will probably be around 10 chapters coz I always find something I want to write about.  
  
Most importantly though, is you have to REVIEW. If you don't, you'll have to wait for months before the next chapter. I'll stop ranting on now.  
  
StarFire. (REVIEW) 


	8. Chapter 8 Practising

Chapter 8- Practicing  
  
The next morning, instead of joining the Yamani ladies she went in search of a more trying opponent. She had moved comfortably into her new quarters and, searching down the teacher's corridors, she found the door she was looking for. Eda Bell, Shang Wildcat. Hearing shuffles inside, she knew that her friend was awake and knocked.  
  
In a matter of seconds the Wildcat had opened the door and invited her in. She smiled warmly at Liz.  
  
"I was wondering who else would be up at this hour. What can I do for you so early in the morning."  
  
"I would never have knocked if I wasn't sure that you were up. I was wondering if you would be up to a match. In anything. I have been so restless lately and a Shang is always a good opponent."  
  
"I'm sure. Is my honour going to be at stake, though? You seem to always win."  
  
"I have no idea. I haven't fought you in ages you may have improved. I promise not to use any magic, though. And if your honour you're trying to preserve, I'm sure that nobody will be up and about in the page's practise courts yet. I would do it here but these rooms are so cramped."  
  
"I know what you mean. I accept your offer. Even if I am humbled, it's a good lesson to see where my weak points are. I've been settled down here so long that the only good opponent I ever have is Hakuin and he always seems to use the same drill, you can't help but get tired."  
  
"With me you can't even find a good opponent. I've been looking for the Prince for so long, I feel as if I haven't had a proper workout in year." She gave a small sigh.  
  
Eda grinned. "Give me a minute and I'll be ready." She walked into her room and came out changed into practice gear. They walked out and towards the practice courts, catching up on all that had been missed during Liz's absence. As they entered the practice court Liz looked around, making sure that no one would be there to come and disturb them.  
  
"What do you want to try me out on?" Liz questioned as she started her stretches.  
  
"How about a hand-to-hand match, anything but weapons allowed."  
  
"Sounds fine to me. I can always test my sword skills on the big burly knights that fill this place."  
  
Eda grinned. Liz was always free with her speech, no matter who could overhear.  
  
"Well, I have a job I would like to keep," she said with a smile while she started her stretches, "and so I won't go insulting everything and anything."  
  
"Yeah. Well, Jon can't do anything that will bother me much, so I don't really care who complains. He can take away all my lands, for all I care. It'll just be one less thing to worry over."  
  
"You would see it that way. Don't worry; the whole court knows you don't care about what Jon says. Everyone knows of the argument between you and him yesterday on the fields."  
  
"Everyone also knows of the little dare my brother set me. But, I have ways of getting around any problem and what do I care about what is said about me. I haven't got a perfect reputation so far and so it won't hurt to add a few more black marks."  
  
"You really don't care, do you?" Eda said.  
  
Liz shrugged. "The only people whose opinion means anything to me know enough about me to dismiss any rumours spread about me and if they believe them, if just goes to show how little they know me. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to stop talking about me and get on with this fight before people actually wake up and decide to come and watch."  
  
If she was bothered, Eda would have pointed out that that would happen no matter what time their match took place but she decided to leave it be. It meant that Liz would have learnt something at the end of their bout, even if it weren't a way to improve her skills, if there was any space to improve.  
  
They positioned themselves opposite each other and shifted into unarmed stance. If Eda knew her as well as her parents did, she would know that Liz had made a study of stances. She had always found it fascinating that if one thing was to give away the next movement that it was the positioning of the body, for the attacker always positioned himself or herself in the easiest way to deliver the next blow. Liz had made many a note on the different techniques of all different types of people, from Tortallian to Scanran about stances used for each position no matter what weapon, and sometimes, as the case was here, no weapon, of each of the blows they were about to deliver. She found that this almost always gave her the upper hand and when she was shown a new move, it embedded itself in her mind so that she would never be in mystery about the opponent's moves again.  
  
The only time this method didn't work when she was fighting a battle with her Gift. But then, she never needed any help. Well, hardly ever.  
  
(A.N- If you are expecting a great detailed fight, think again. I'm not that good at describing) Liz counted quietly to three and then waited for Eda to attack. She had a plan that almost never failed. Eda took the first punch, aiming for her stomach. Liz ducked and rolled. She whipped back on to her feet, grinning. Eda's next try was a high kick. If she had been a hair slower, Liz would have caught her foot and pulled her of her feet. Luckily, she caught Liz's game before it was to late.  
  
Eda tried a series of kicks and punches, always missing, while they kept on circling round each other. Liz, noticing that her opponents breathing was getting heavier decided that it was her turn to go. She sent a series of lightening fast punches, always purposely missing slightly. As Eda's attention was distracted by trying to shield her attacks, she didn't notice the foot that shot out and curved round the back of her right leg.  
  
As Liz jerked her leg back, Eda fell, out of balance. But, the Shang was not to be defeated so easily. She fell, palms flat and rolled out of harms way. Springing back up, she grinned at Liz who grinned back. Should have known it wouldn't be that easy, she thought to herself. She ducked Eda's next punch and, picking her up round the waist, tossed her. Eda crouched into a ball and rolled, once again springing back up.  
  
Eda wasn't surprised to see that Liz was still grinning ear to ear. Nothing gets that girl down, she thought to herself as she blocked a punch thrown her way. Out of the corner of her eye she saw that despite of Liz thoughts, a crowd had gathered. Oh well. It seems that I'm may lose my hard earned reputation. At least I get to see the face on Liz's face when she sees that she isn't always right, she thought to herself. It seemed that she hadn't noticed the crowd. Eda was amused to see that Johnny was in the front row of spectators. It seems that Liz has got herself a fan, she thought wryly.  
  
As Eda let herself get carried away with her thoughts, Liz took advantage of her distraction and planned her next move. She let a kick go up slowly and watch, smug, as Eda caught it. Liz was ready. Throwing all her weight into it, she flipped back. Eda, who was gripping her foot, found herself flying over Liz and only just managed to break her fall. But, before she could spring back up, Liz was on top of her and had her body pinned under her arms. She grinned down.  
  
"Yield?" she asked smiling.  
  
"What else do you expect me to do?" Eda muttered. "You're too damn strong for your own good!"  
  
Liz's grin just widened at the remark. Ignoring the claps and whistles going on behind her (she had finally realised they had company) she got up, giving Eda a helping hand up. After a small mistrusting glance, she accepted the hand.  
  
"That was a nice war-up, don't you think?" she teased.  
  
"If you call that a warm up, I advise you to find another opponent for your actual battle."  
  
"I would like to try out my Gift against Numair but Jon seems to think it's a waste of energy."  
  
"Yeah, well maybe Hakuin would like a try," she suggested.  
  
"You are humbled enough so I won't accept unless it is totally private. I do have a reputation." The other Shang had come over whilst they had been talking.  
  
"Well I did have a reputation before this."  
  
"You get any problem and send them to me. I'll send them back with plenty of respect for you. Most people I battle last only a few moments and come out black and blue all over. Not that I should be proud of that fact." She eyed he crown with disdain. "Maybe I'll take my leave now. I don't think I have the patience for congratulations today. I'll see you around." With a smile, she disappeared. The crowd expressed some surprise and disappointment but soon dispersed. Eda gave Hakuin a tired glance. He just smiled and led her towards the Pages mess.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
I know there was a lot of grinning in that chapter. I'm sorry. I couldn't think of a better word. Please REVIEW.  
  
StarFire 


End file.
